


~The Start Of Something New~

by Hetalia_Greece



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Really BTS centric but lots of Kpop included, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, TWICE (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Cute Jungkook, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Innocent Jungkook, Jealous Jungkook, Jungkook Is Smol Bean, Jungkook has issues, Jungkook-centric, Kind Of Like The Parent Trap With Taehyung And Baekhyun, Kookie has six Hyungs-Jin/Namjoon/Hoseok/Woozi/Daesung/Kyungsoo, M/M, Rich Jungkook, Sehun is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia_Greece/pseuds/Hetalia_Greece
Summary: (Yes I know the title is a High School Musical Song Name. But I really don't care.) Jungkook's life take a turn when his Hyung is offered a opportunity that is too good to pass up. But is it a turn for better or for worse?





	

Today was the day that my brothers and I were going to leave Busan. We were moving to Seoul because my oldest brother, Seokjin, had gotten a job opportunity. Seokjin was a doctor and he got a letter from the Samsung Medical Center, which is literally the number one hospital in The Republic of Korea. I’m really sad because I have to move away from my best friend, Baekhyun. We have been best friends ever since Preschool. 

 

Right now my brothers and I are about to board the plane. I’m saying one last goodbye before I never see Baekhyun ever again. “B-bye Baekhyun…. Please never forget me!!!” I say in between sobs. Baekhyun then hugs me close, “Of course not! How could I forget you? You’re my best friend and you always will be!” He says, comforting me. I wipe away my tears and take a deep breath. Baekhyun lets me go and I turn to and follow my brothers through the security gates.

 

After going through the security gates and boarding the plane, I pull my phone out to see that I have a text from my ex-girlfriend, Dahyun. I click on it just to see what she wanted, not like i care anyway.

 

**JerkExDahyun:** Heeeeeyyyy, Kookie! I heard you were moving to Seoul! We should meet up, since I live in Seoul!!  <3 <3

**Jungkook:** No, don’t call me that, and don’t text me. Who even told you I was moving?

**JerkExDahyun:** I May or may not have blackmailed Baekhyun…. BUT ANYWAY, we should totally meetup!

**Jungkook:** No.

 

She texted back but I didn’t bother even looking at it. I Lay my head against the window that I was sitting next to. Soon after I fall asleep.

 

* * *

I feel someone shaking my arm as I wake up. I open my eyes and see my other brother, Hoseok. “What do you want?” I ask rudely. “Yah, don’t talk like that to your Hyung!” He tells me. “Here,” he says while handing me a juice box and a bag of pretzel sticks. “Um, thanks?” I say while taking them. “Jin bought them, so thank him” Hoseok tells me. “I will once we get off the plane” I assure him. I happily eat the Pretzel sticks and drink the juice, and then I fall back asleep. Once I wake up again, it’s because of turbulence. I look down and see that the seatbelt is already put on. 'Hoseok must have done that’ I think to myself.

 

We get off the plane and go to the baggage return area. My brothers and I get our stuff. I check my phone and see that I have thirteen messages from Dahyun. ‘She really doesn’t give up, does she?’ I ask myself. I open the messages and sigh

 

**JerkExDahyun:** Kookie Oppa

**JerkExDahyun:** Kooooooooookie

**JerkExDahyun:** OOOOOOOOOOOpppppppppppaaaaaaa

**JerkExDahyun:** HEEEEEEEyyYYYYY KOOKIE

**JerkExDahyun:** TEXt me when you get off the plane.

**JerkExDahyun:** Plllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee

**JerkExDahyun:** KoOkIe OpPa

**JerkExDahyun:** YOOOOOOO

**JerkExDahyun:** Kookie.

**JerkExDahyun:** I have something very important to tell you!!!

**JerkExDahyun:** Please Kookie.

**JerkExDahyun:** I know you’ll understand, please give me a chance.

**JerkExDahyun:** Fine. Nevermind, forget I even asked.

 

I don't reply to her and I anticipate the long drive ahead of my brothers and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
